


boi lmao

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	boi lmao

rip rop rope


End file.
